


Yes Dad, I Listen to NSYNC

by Geeko



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is confused and sweet dad, F/F, F/M, Gen, also noodle is experimenting with romance cause thats what all teens do, also the guys trying to be dads, also this is a little gay, and russel is the pure but also angry dad, but not rlly, cause she deserves it, haven't written a fic in years, i might also do some flashback esque episodes with phase 4 noodle remembering her teenage years, murdoc is an angry dad, noodle being a normal teenager, noodle gets a pet goldfish at some point, noodle isn't a hundred percent relatable teen cause she's still in a band and stuff, she goes to parties like all teens do lol, she kisses a lot of people in this fic, so many people she met, this fic takes place during end of phase 1 to end of phase 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: Noodle went through a lot during her teen years, but there were a few times where she actually felt like a normal teenager. Then again, you can't really be normal when you're in a world famous band. (cancelled for time being)





	Yes Dad, I Listen to NSYNC

**Author's Note:**

> https://gorillazaesthetics.tumblr.com/post/163216769279/callmesharkster-gettheokey-callmesharkster
> 
> you guys really wanted it so here you go. (I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it too)
> 
> shout out to @pantalainnon who edited this fic, and @maccamc who wanted me to add adam sandler into this fic (which I will NOT do....yet)

Noodle knew exactly what to expect from the guys when she snuck out of their New York hotel room at six. It was so obvious in her head.

  
She knew that Russel would be upset at her, and be the perfect dad in the situation. She could imagine him scolding her. First of all, for sneaking out in the first place. Then, for not only sneaking out, but sneaking out while they were supposed to be having a vacation in Manhattan, in order to take a break. And then for sneaking out in a large city with billions of people in it, where someone could easily get lost. And then finally, after the large speech, he would simply tell her to go to her hotel room, with a shake of his head.

And 2D would be….him. He would mostly be confused, but understand that what she did was wrong, at least. 2D wasn't an idiot, after all. After Russel would give her a scolding, he would stutter, trying to scold her as well, but eventually would just sigh and tell her to go to her room as well. He would then give a small scolding in the morning, with a lot of stuttering, but then hug Noodle cause he would feel bad about it, despite the contrary.

Murdoc will just laugh and brush it off, not minding that much. Maybe he would even be amused that Noodle snuck away to go to a party, and compare it to when he was in his glory days, sneaking out of his house, getting drunk and hitting on girls.

This should turn out perfect.

...

 

Noodle was surprised that she could walk all the way back to the hotel without dying. She had to hold herself on the door as her legs were like jelly. Her face was pink, and she couldn’t help giggling every five seconds.

The party was loud, and there was a lot of dancing, singing, and screaming. It was in a large penthouse, where the whole city could be seen. A DJ was there, playing a lot of pop music that Noodle’s bandmates would have cringed at, while bright LED lights shined throughout the room. There was no alcohol (the twins hosting the party couldn't have _that_ on the tabloids), but the teenagers at the party still acted like they were completely wasted. There were at least ten people who had lampshades on their heads, and ten more who had passed out.

But the best part wasn’t the party itself, but who she met at the party.

...

 

Noodle was on a table dancing wildly as she was singing her heart out to all the songs that were playing. Admirers had gathered around her, singing along with her and clapping to the beat. It reminded Noodle of whenever she went on tour, and it made her pumped.

She had gathered the attention of one particular girl there. The girl wasn't a recognizable celebrity, unlike most of the other guests at the party, so she blended in the crowd. She slowly got closer to the table Noodle was on, eventually getting close enough to touch it.

“You may hate me but it ain't no lie…” Noodle trailed off as she saw the girl staring at her. She stared back, completely frozen. The girl smirked at her. Noodle noticed every detail about the girl. Her completely purple hair, the large amounts of dark blue on her eyelids, her bright purple lips, the piercing on her nose...but what she focused on the most was her brown eyes, which were staring right into her own green ones.

After a while, she got back her composure, and continued the song. But she couldn't shake off the stare of the girl. She watched her the whole time with a smug expression, and Noodle was always staring back. Finally, the song ended, and Noodle immediately ran off a table. One of the twins hosting the party took her place, and was staring a mini stand up comedy show in the room.

When Noodle got off the table, the girl wasn't there anymore. Realizing that it was probably nothing, Noodle headed off to an empty room to stay away from all the commotion for a while. Her head was starting to hurt, and she sat down, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees. She took a deep breath.

“Hey there.”

Noodle practically jumped up at the voice. She then heard a laugh. She looked next to her, and saw the girl. She was looking at Noodle with those eyes again. Those smug, confident eyes.

“Hey”, Noodle said back casually. Or at least, she thought it was casual. Was it casual?

“Nice singing. Love NSYNC.” The girl grinned, showing off her crooked teeth. She had a slight British accent, kind of like Noodle. She awkwardly laughed as a reply. Why was she acting so weird?

“Me too, but uh, my parents don't, so I don't listen to them a lot. They prefer finer music.” Noodle laughed again. She was laughing a lot around this girl.

“You consider your bandmates your parents?” Noodle’s mouth opened to reply, but the girl continued on. “Everyone at the party knows who you are. The infamous Noodle, in the popular band Gorillaz, who wrote the great album Demon Days with 2D, Murdoc, and Russel. You're a celebrity. That's why you’re at this party after all.”

Noodle rubbed her neck. “Yeah, guess that's all about me. Now about you, who are you?”

“Everyone calls me V. I'm here because my parents wanted me to socialize with more people. My family’s loaded so we get certain advantages like coming to prestigious parties.” She didn’t sound happy while talking about her family.

“Same goes for me. But I wasn't forced to come here, I, uh, snuck out.”

“Rebellious.” V paused for a moment, before saying, “I like your shirt by the way.”

Noodle flushed instantly. She was wearing a shirt with Justin Timberlake on it. His face in all sexy glory. The writing on it were quotes from his most popular songs.

“Thanks, he’s been one of my favorite artists since I was ten. I only got this shirt now though cause my bandmates hated that I liked him first but then they realized that he wasn't that bad cause they saw that he had a pretty good voice, so Russel bought one of the his shirts though and I fell in love with it but Murdoc kind of hated it and to be honest I think that Justin could go solo and make some really good music and-”

Noodle realized that she had been doing the thing again, rambling on and on about one thing. Horrified, she looked at V, but she was just grinning. Not in the smug way like before, but much more genuine.

“You're really cute, you know that?”

Noodle gaped at her, not sure what to say. That's when V leaned in, and gave her a tender kiss.

It was her first kiss, and she didn't know what to do, so she just stood there like a rock. V, noticing this, chuckled and wrapped her arms around the other’s waist. She whispered in her ear. “I'll teach you how.” Noodle went red at that, and the only thing she could do was nod.

They continued making out after that. It lasted for quite some time. Nothing went further than a few slightly suggestive grabs. Noodle loved every second of it, despite the times she had bit V’s lip on accident.

Suddenly, Noodle broke away from V. She looked to the clock in the room and realized the time.

“Uh, I have to go. It's three am.” The hotel was five hours away.

V nodded. “Totally understand dude.” She seemed far to chill about it.

Noodle stood up, and almost ran to the door. Before she got out, she looked at V.

“Will I ever see you again?”

V touched her cheek, thinking. Then she said, “Probably not. But we can at least dream, right?”

 

…

 

Noodle almost collapsed again thinking about the girl, the one whom she'd probably never see again in her life. She wasn't too upset about never seeing her again, but rather happy that she met someone like her. She wobbled into her hotel room, one that she got away from the boys. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a bunch of purple lipstick stains on her cheek, and her own red lipstick was smeared, mixed with the purple. She thought it didn't look that bad, but she had to wash it off anyway, to her dismay.

She tried to make herself look normal again, as if she wasn't just at a party. She knew the guys would know, but it's better look normal then to look like you just had an amazing make out session.

She got out of the bathroom. She was extremely happy for no reason other than what happened at the party. She was grinning ear to ear, giggling. She went to the living room. Her smile dropped when she saw Murdoc glaring at her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please give some feedback since this is the first time I have ever written something for the gorillaz fandom :D


End file.
